


Lutte

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken nose, Domestic Disputes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Evil Laughter, Face Punching, Fighting Kink, Fights, Head Injury, Injury, Kickpuncher, Laughter, M/M, Minor Injuries, Punching, Serious Injuries, Sly - Freeform, Smile, Westwood, injured Jim
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il arrive que Jim et Sebastian s'en mettent plein la gueule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lutte

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Walka (Lutte)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840980) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Parfois Moriarty et Moran se battaient entre eux. Sebastian ne retenait jamais ses coups, car Jim, bien que plus faible que lui, arrivait à l'amocher plus qu'on pouvait le deviner.  
  
Moriarty était du genre sournois, à frapper avec le premier objet venu, que ce soit un couteau ou une lampe. Si Jim se mangeait un poing de Sebastian, le sniper se prenait un coup dans l'entrejambe.  
  
Quand ils s'arrêtaient, au sol, ils riaient. Sang, nez cassé, cicatrices... Une fois défoulés, assis avec leur boisson, tous deux souriaient.  
  
« Tu me dois un nouveau Westwood.  
-Bien sûr, patron. »


End file.
